Efreeti
An efreeti typically uses its polymorph ability to conceal its true form: that of a 12-foot-tall giant with brick-red skin, fiery eyes, small horns, and jutting tusks. The average efreeti weighs about 2,000 pounds. Efreet read, write, and speak Auran, Ignan, and Infernal, and one or more common or local languages. Species Traits Efreet have the following traits: Heat (Ex): An efreeti deals 1d6 points of additional fire damage whenever it hits in melee or each round it maintains a hold while grappling. Spell-like Abilities: 1/day-detect magical aura, gaseous form, invisibility, wall of fire (save DC 16). These abilities are as the spells cast by a 10th-level Mage (save DC 12 + spell level). The DCs are Charisma-based. Polymorph (Sp): An efreeti can cast polymorph, at will, as a move action. This ability is similar to the polymorph incantation except that no skill checks or components are required, the efreeti cannot transform any creature other than itself, and the efreeti can remain in its new form indefinitely. Grant Wishes (Sp): Some efreeti (1% of the total population) are "noble" and can grant up to three wishes to any being (non-genies only) who captures them. Noble efreet perform no other services and, upon granting the third wish, are free of their servitude. Whenever possible, an efreeti will twist the words of a wish to bring pain and destruction upon the wisher. A wish can produce any one of the following effects, at the GM's discretion: • Duplicate any spell, psionic power, or incantation (including raise dead). • Undo the harmful effects of a spell, psionic power, or incantation. • Increase one creature's Wealth bonus by +20. • Bequeath one nonmagical item with a purchase DC of 60 or less. • Bequeath one magic item with a purchase DC of 45 or less. • Remove all injuries and afflictions affecting one creature. • Transport a number of creatures equal to the efreeti's Hit Dice to any place the wisher chooses. • Undo a single recent event. Immunities: Efreet are immune to fire. Cold Vulnerability: Efreet take 50% more damage when they fail a save against any cold-based attack. Telepathy (Su): An efreeti can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. Darkvision (Ex): Efreet can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and efreet can function with no light at all. Efreeti: CR 8; Large outsider; HD 10d8+20; hp 65; Mas 14; Init +7 (+3 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Spd 30 ft., fly 20 ft. (perfect); Defense 18, touch 12, flat-footed 15 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +6 natural); BAB +10; Grap +20; Atk +15 melee (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire, slam); Full Atk +15/+10 melee (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire, slam); FS 10 ft. by 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft.; SQ heat, spell-like abilities, polymorph (self only), immune to fire, cold vulnerability, telepathy, darkvision 60 ft.; AL evil, law; SV Fort +9, Ref +10, Will +9; Str 23, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 15, Cha 15. Skills: Bluff +12, Concentration +12, Craft (any one) +8, Escape Artist +11, Intimidate +13, Listen +12, Move Silently +11, Read/Write Auran, Read/Write Ignan, Read/Write Infernal, Read/Write Language (any one), Sense Motive +11, Speak Auran, Speak Ignan, Speak Infernal, Speak Language (any one), Spellcraft +9, Spot +12. Feats: Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative. Possessions: None. Advancement: 11-15 HD (Large); 16-30 HD (Huge); or as character class. Efreeti Archaic Weaponsmaster 5 (Efreeti Noble): CR 13; Large outsider; HD 10d8+20 plus 5d10+10; hp 112; Mas 14; Init +7 (+3 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Spd 30 ft., fly 20 ft. (perfect); Defense 21, touch 15, flat-footed 18 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +6 natural, +3 class); BAB +13; Grap +23; Atk +19 melee (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire, slam) or +20 melee (2d6+12/ 18-20 plus 1d6 fire, Huge falchion); Full Atk +19/+14/+9 melee (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire, slam) or +20/+15/+10 melee (2d6+12/18-20 plus 1d6 fire, Huge falchion); FS 10 ft. by 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft.; SQ heat, spell-like abilities, polymorph (self only), grant wishes, immune to fire, cold vulnerability, telepathy, darkvision 60 ft., imbue weapon +1, quick weapon draw, expert in your field (falchions); AL evil, law; SV Fort +13, Ref +11, Will +10; AP 2; Rep +2; Str 24, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 15, Cha 15. Skills: Bluff +12, Concentration +12, Craft (any one) +8, Escape Artist +7, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (history) +6, Listen +12, Move Silently +11, Read/Write Auran, Read/Write Ignan, Read/Write Infernal, Read/Write Language (any one), Sense Motive +11, Speak Auran, Speak Ignan, Speak Infernal, Speak Language (any one), Spellcraft +9, Spot +12. Feats: Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (great falchion), Weapon Specialization (great falchion). Possessions: Huge falchion. Category:Monster